Patent Document 1 discloses a temperature detection apparatus constituted by a flexible base material, a parallel electrode group formed on the base material, and a heat-sensitive material that covers the electrode group. According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to detect a change in an electrical resistance value of the heat-sensitive material corresponding to the temperature near an intersection point of electrodes.